


Good Boy!

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adorable Tentacle Horror Porno, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba's new pet was--unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> written for the anon who requested [arashi/tentacle monster](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html?thread=62225#t62225) over at the [je anon smut meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html). please take note of the tags! if there's anything you need special warning for, feel free to email me at elfiepike at gmail.
> 
> also, for the purpose of this story, we are handwaving aiba's other pets as "living at his parents' house." this wasn't beta-read, but did get a lot of cheerleading and help from massiel, mars, and kinoface--thanks guys. XD i hope you find this satisfying, anon!

Aiba's new pet was--unusual. "But cute, right?" Aiba asked, turning his hand bit by bit to show how its little suckers clung for a second before releasing to climb back to the top. "Its name is Pochi!"

"Aiba-chan, that is basically the worst name you could give an--whatever it is," Nino said. He put out a finger and let one of the tiny creature's purple limbs curl around it.

"It does have those green spots, though," Jun pointed out from a safe distance. He had grown wary of pets, after years of being refused or bitten.

"Why doesn't this tentacle have suckers--Aiba, is this its dick, _Aiba_ ," Nino said, his voice rising in warning and alarm.

"No, no!" Aiba rushed to reassure him, pointing to different tentacles. "They alternate, see, every other--or, every third? Well, some are smooth and some are suckers! The guy at the pet store said the smooth ones are for smelling and stuff."

Despite himself, Nino was kind of entranced. It was so weird feeling--slippery and smooth, with a little bit of give but also firm and holding its own shape.

Jun's phone beeped. "Ah, that's the driver. I have to go, Aiba-chan. Nino, did you want a ride?"

Nino nodded, and he and Aiba worked to unwrap the limb from where it was snaking up Nino's arm.

"Wow, Pochi can really extend!" Aiba said, like a proud parent.

"Very impressive," Nino said dryly, and then he and Jun bid their farewells. Outside of the apartment, Jun wordlessly handed Nino a tissue and Nino wiped off the sticky trail the little beast had left behind on his skin.

Though, maybe little wasn't the right word--it had seemed small at first, but by the time they left it was probably the size of a basketball; the tentacles made it hard to tell, was all.

*

The next day, Aiba was late to rehearsal.

"It isn't normal for him to not at least text one of us," Sho said, worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just got excited about his new pet and couldn't leave without saying goodbye a million times," Nino said, hunching over to let Ohno rest on his shoulder.

Jun just sat and pretended to read his script, and watched the door.

Finally Aiba arrived. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said, "I know I'm late, I'm so sorry, I couldn't find my phone this morning and I had these weird dreams all last night."

"Ah," Ohno said, waking up with the commotion, "Did you have a friend over?"

"Hunh? Just Nino and Matsujun."

Ohno pointed to the marks on Aiba's neck, peeking out from under his scarf.

"Oh," Aiba said, but with a strangely worried look on his face, one that seemed out of place on his features.

A staff member called them in, and they didn't have time to discuss it further, but Jun pulled Ohno aside later in the day, before they left.

"Leader, you have tomorrow free, right?"

Ohno nodded.

"I know you probably have plans, but do you think you could go home with Aiba and make sure he's okay? Sho-kun and Nino and I are all worried."

Ohno's eyebrows drew together and his lips pouted out, like he was realizing simultaneous emotions of missing out on fishing and his own blossoming worry for Aiba, but he simply nodded.

*

At Aiba's house later, Aiba chattered about his upcoming assignment with TSD, how excited he was for the new concert, and basically anything except how clearly the rest of Arashi was worried about him. He hated to make them worry, and Ohno knew that, so he didn't bring it up, just laughing when it seemed appropriate and helping Aiba drink through his alcohol.

Finally Aiba leaned over to him on the couch and kissed him, his mouth wet and inviting. "You can take a bath if you want, Leader," he said, after.

Ohno grinned, tipsy and happy to go along with it. He'd completely forgotten to ask about Aiba's new pet, the tank standing dark and still in the corner of the living room. He didn't remember until he finished scrubbing up and rinsing off and stepped into the tub and--there was something already there.

"Oh!" Ohno said, one foot over the edge, balanced precariously on the tiptoes of the other. How had he missed it? It was huge, though maybe that was just the water; it seemed to take up half of the bathtub, and with its slowly uncurling tentacles it seemed to get even bigger.

One tentacle touched his ankle, and it felt weird, slimy, like it was leaving something behind on his skin. He shivered, keeping his balance carefully, and tried to pull his leg back out. "Aiba-chan," he called out, softly at first, but then it wrapped its tentacle around his foot, the sucker touching gently on his instep, and Ohno lost his balance, flailing backwards in a panic of _something touching his foot_ , "Aiba-chan!"

It was fast, so fast, tentacles bursting out to catch him before he could fall backwards and hit the ground. They were slim and fast, wrapped around his legs and holding his arms in close to his body, suckers grasping onto his skin and pulling, other limbs sliding up him and around his neck. Before he could scream out again, a tentacle slid into his mouth, thick and slippery with something other than water. He choked on it, swallowing without meaning to, growing light-headed and barely aware when the thing pulled him into the bath, but he could hear the door slamming open and Aiba shouting, "Pochi, _no!_ "

And then he could breathe, he could breathe but he was still caught up completely, he could feel the way the creature-- _this_ was _Pochi_?--undulated around him. He couldn't move, its limbs were so strong, but he could feel himself getting hot and hard, his head still dizzy even after he was able to breathe.

"Aiba," he moaned, feeling Pochi's suckers let go and then reattach, one landing right on top of his nipple. He could barely move enough to look at Aiba, standing in the doorway, motionless and aghast.

"Leader," Aiba said, voice high and shaky, "I thought I--I thought it was just me, I thought I was--going crazy, but, oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do!"

One of Pochi's slick, smooth tentacles slid around Ohno's feet, and Ohno could only writhe uselessly in the water and cry out, enough to splash a bit but only making Pochi hold him tighter. His skin felt like he was on fire, and the attention to his nipple and foot, and the lack of attention to his cock, made him unable to think.

"Oh-chan!" Aiba called out, but Ohno couldn't move, lost in the sensations. Somehow the tentacles where starting to hold his ass open, the warm water moving against his hole a second before he felt a smooth one pressing up against it, stretching slim and small to ease inside, its slick secretion and slow speed making it glide in almost easily, even as Ohno shivered and panted.

"Please," Ohno gasped.

"No, Pochi, let Leader go," Aiba said, sounding stern, and then there was a thump and Aiba's voice high and frantic again, "No, Pochi, no, we don't--we don't hold onto my leg like--ah, my pants! Pochi, ah!"

But Ohno couldn't keep track, the smooth tentacle inside of him getting thicker and thicker, the strong suckers pulling on his skin and pinching him and keeping him immobile. He couldn't do anything but submit, even before another smooth limb slid over his cock.

It was too much for him, and he came with a gasp into the water, clenching around the swelling flesh inside, and Pochi let him breathe for a moment, let him up just enough so he could look around, dazed.

Aiba was in a similar state on the floor beside him, face down on the floor and clothes torn unceremoniously to let Pochi hold his hips up for easy access. His wrists were pinioned to his sides, and Ohno could only watch, feeling his body heat up again, as one of Pochi's slick tentacles seemed to feel around the cleft of Aiba's ass, rubbing over it until the skin practically glittered.

As it pushed slowly into Aiba, the limbs around Ohno tightened again, inch by inch, drawing him back down. The tentacle in his hole started moving again, deeper and faster. Ohno couldn't think anything over the heat in his skin, except he wished he were touching Aiba, too.

*

Jun wasn't expecting Aiba or Ohno to report back to him on how their sleepover went (he usually assumed they ended up drinking and crying, or drinking and fucking, or fucking and crying--or some combination of all three), but he texted Ohno at what seemed like a reasonable time with a gentle request to check in. Three hours and several unanswered texts later, Jun found himself on Aiba's doorstep.

He was too busy for this. He only had a few hours free and he promised his manager he would use them to sleep, even if he had really intended to go over his lines again.

But there he was.

He decided he'd text Sho and Nino, too, just in case either Ohno or Aiba had let the others know what was up, then turned his key in the lock.

The air inside was heavy with humidity, almost sticky with it, and Jun felt overdressed in his leather jacket. "Aiba-chan?" he called out as he took off his boots. "Ohno-kun?"

The lack of response was--not what he'd been hoping for.

His phone pinged with a message: a picture of Sho stuffing his face with ramen, from Nino. Jun frowned. That hardly seemed relevant, but at least that probably meant Nino was going to eat something, too, so there was that.

He put his phone away, and left his jacket over the back of the sofa in the living room, calling out for Aiba and Ohno again. There was a noise from the bedroom; the door was wide open but dark. Jun was going to be pissed--relieved, but pissed--if Aiba and Ohno had been too busy having some kind of marathon sex adventure and _that_ was why they weren't responding.

The bedroom was dim with the curtains closed, but there was enough light for Jun to see that Ohno and Aiba were in fact just sleeping, Aiba starfished out on his back and Ohno curled up against his side. Jun didn't get to feel pissed at all, they were so cute. Though it seriously stank of sex in there, the humidity making the smell seem to stand up on its own like another presence in the room.

"You idiots," Jun said fondly, going over to the bed to maybe pull the sheet over them at least. They were both capable of sleeping away an entire day off, and he didn't want them to catch cold.

That was when he saw the marks. He could only have missed them before because of the dim light, but now, closer to them, he couldn't stop his eyes traveling around and over their bodies, the small, dark bruises like they had given each other extremely specific hickies, or. Or something. Jun didn't know what else it could be but he also couldn't imagine Aiba or Ohno taking the time to make all those marks, and there were so many of them. Jun felt like he was taking inventory, counting up all the places, his eyes traveling down their bodies.

Ohno's ass seemed especially marked, the purple standing out on the pale skin, the only place on him that never tanned. And, between his legs there was some kind of substance--Jun immediately wanted to go get a washcloth, but he also wanted to make sure Aiba and Ohno were really okay; it didn't escape his notice that these were like the marks that Aiba's scarf had failed to hide.

He touched Ohno's arm, gently, and Ohno merely snuggled closer under Aiba's chin in defiance.

"Ohno," Jun said softly, coaxingly.

There was a sound behind him, a weird slurping noise in the heavy air. Jun turned to the door.

Even if he'd had a lifetime of watching nothing but _Legend of the Overfiend_ , he still wouldn't have been prepared for the slow, sensuous mass creeping across the floor. He couldn't even react for a moment, struck dumb by the steady pace of the countless tentacles, the actual body obstructed by the curled crawling motion. It filled the doorway, making the dim room even more shadowed; Jun thought there was no way it could get in, but it somehow slimmed its body down and, and.

The first touch of tentacle to his toes made him shriek in horror and clamber backwards onto the bed. He would go further--he would jump out the fucking window!--except he couldn't leave Ohno and Aiba there, unprotected. (The pieces suddenly clicked into place: those marks, that substance that was clearly oozing from the skin of the beast--)

His bouncing on the bed woke up Aiba. "Matsujun?" he asked sleepily.

"Aiba, you have to escape!" Logically Jun didn't think yelling would help but he couldn't stop himself. "I'll--I'll distract it, you get Leader out of here!"

Several tentacles made their way onto the bed, gliding up the side of the mattress. Jun scrambled over Aiba and Ohno, trying to kick and push them off, but the limbs were faster than he thought possible, grabbing hold of him tightly. They were so strong, even as Jun pulled back they were making him slide across the sheets towards them, simultanously reeling him in and slipping up the sleeve of his shirt, squeezing into his pantleg.

"Pochi, no! Bad boy!" Aiba said, leaning up to hug Jun's waist and hold him, though it did nothing to stop the inexorable pull.

Jun gritted his teeth, panicked. "This is _Pochi_? Aiba, what the fuck is going on here?!" His knee knocked into Ohno, pushing Ohno onto his back beneath Jun, and Ohno sleepily blinked up at him.

"Maybe we can at least save your pants?" Aiba improvised, clearly still delirious from having just woken up if he was only worried about Jun's _pants_. "Leader, take care of that before Pochi rips them!"

Ohno obligingly unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zip, hands deft. Jun's stomach trembled as Ohno's skilled fingers pushed Jun's jeans and briefs down past his hips in one go. "Leader," he said, voice wavering in uncertainty and fear as the creature seemed to understand what that meant and stopped going up around his ankle and instead went for his waist. "Leader, what," but he couldn't figure out what to say.

"It'll be okay, Jun-kun," Ohno said, reaching up to kiss Jun; the brief swipe of his tongue along Jun's teeth was strangely comforting.

"Gentle, Pochi!" Aiba had given up trying to hold Jun back, and was instead petting at the tentacles around his waist. "Gentle!"

Weirdly, that seemed to have an effect on the beast: Pochi still managed to pull him off the bed and into its mass of limbs, its efforts successful in regards to getting Jun naked, his pants in one piece at the end of the bed and his shirt torn around his shoulders, but its grip on Jun's body was more--careful, almost, the slide of its slippery limbs over Jun's neck more like a caress.

"What's going on?" Jun asked, trying his hardest to not struggle too much, tense all over. He was turned in such a way where he could only look at either Pochi or the ceiling, but he knew Aiba and Ohno were both watching him. Pochi's suckers bruises on his skin to match the witnesses, and against his own intentions Jun started to hysterically think that maybe going along with this was going to end up the right decision anyway. It could be something that they--they never talk about, ever.

Pochi facilitated with the not talking by squirming the tip of one of its smooth tentacles against his mouth. Jun pressed his lips tight against it and struggled a bit.

"Pochi just wants to love us," Aiba said. For the first time, Jun caught the almost sing-song tone of his voice, like Aiba was drugged or something.

The tip of the tentacle pushed inside his mouth as even more tentacles wrapped around all of Jun's limbs, turning him and manipulating him, holding him close. The taste was--not bad, actually, almost like sesame sauce: sweet and thick, and smooth down his throat when he swallowed involuntarily. The feeling of the tip against his tongue, force his jaw apart, though, that was too much, and he tried in vain to turn his head away. It didn't help, the tentacle resting in his mouth against his tongue, filling up the space, not going in deep enough to make him gag but instead pulsing, sometimes pressing up against the inside of his cheeks, sometimes almost pulling out all the way, but never completely leaving his mouth.

"Junpon," Aiba said, "are you okay?"

Jun moaned around the thickness, unable to speak. Something was happening to his body--not just the way the the tentacles were folding him up, holding his ankles to his thighs and then wrapping around them both, holding his arms behind his back, keeping him open and unable to move--but on the inside, a heat burning through his defenses, making him relax into Pochi's grip even more, relax and tilt his head back, give Pochi more space. His skin felt electrified, the suckers sending shocks all the way through him.

"He's hard," Ohno observed.

Jun was, and Pochi knew it too, wrapping slickly around his cock and balls and just--holding those steady, too.

Jun moaned again. Pochi was already sliding against his hole, getting him almost perfunctorily slick before pressing in. The limbs seemed able to change their shape at the tips; they were mostly of a uniform size and shape with a slight increase in width the closer to Pochi's body, but the smooth limbs extended and compressed at will to be thinner or fatter. The one inside of Jun felt like--like a finger, almost. Jun didn't bottom very often but he wasn't totally unfamiliar with it. He twisted within Pochi's unshakeable grasp when the tentacle rubbed against his prostate; the tentacles around his cock tightened around the base, and Jun almost cried.

The first tentacle was just starting to engorge inside of his hole when Jun felt another finger-sized one pressing in alongside it. His eyes opened wide and his instinctive wriggle--not even so much to get away as he just. He couldn't help it--opened his throat to the tentacle in his mouth. He gagged around it, feeling his whole body convulse as much as it could within the confines of Pochi's grip, and then the tentacle was out of his throat and back to resting against his tongue, and there where two slowly-expanding tentacles in his ass.

His chin was dripping and he didn't know if it was with the weird sesame-secretion or if it was saliva or both. His ass was stretching wider and wider. His cock was kept hard, restrained, unable to come.

It wasn't enough. Even way the tentacles in his ass filled him up, bumping against each other and pushing in and out at different paces was not enough.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then another on the side of his face. He opened his eyes.

"Jun-kun's so beautiful," Ohno said.

"The prettiest," Aiba agreed.

Jun flushed under their praise.

"C'mon, Pochi," Aiba coaxed.

Jun could see a tentacle sliding around Ohno's throat, and then Ohno was stumbling back into Pochi's limbs, out of sight. One of the tentacles on Jun's arms started sliding up Aiba's, connecting the two of them together.

When Aiba was wrapped up tight against Jun, between Jun's wide-open knees and mouthing Jun's collarbone, Pochi thrust the tentacles in Jun's ass ever further and let go of Jun's cock. He came harder than he ever had before, in hot spurts between him and Aiba, slicking up their chests and bellies. "Jun, Jun!" Aiba cried out, then the tentacle left his mouth and he and Aiba were kissing, sloppy and still full of the sesame taste.

Jun was so full, so full, and then Aiba moaned into his mouth and Jun knew he was getting filled up too.

Still Pochi moved inside of him. Jun closed his eyes against the incredible stretch. "I can't," he said, "I can't!"

"You can!" Aiba gasped, his nails digging into Jun's arms.

Then Pochi came inside of Jun, a flood of wet heat.

"Oh fuck," Jun said as just one limb slipped out, Pochi's hot come dripping out after it even with the other tentacle still in place. He could feel another one seeking along his perineum and sliding in, tiny to begin with, but Jun was wanting all over with the knowledge of what it would become. "Oh, oh fuck."

Aiba only moaned again in response.

*

"We're in the area," Sho pointed out, "so it's not like it's even out of our way to say hi. And have you ever known any of them to go this long without texting you something weird? Because Leader texts me weird things all the time."

"Sho," Nino interrupted, "I'm not actually arguing with you."

Sho found a parking spot and was thankful again that Aiba's street was on the slower side. "You were looking at me," he muttered.

Nino turned to look out the window, hiding his grin.

Standing on Aiba's door, they both felt distinctly less at ease at the long delay between ringing the bell and the sound of footsteps. They shared a glance, and then the door opened.

"Oh," Aiba said brightly, "hi guys!"

"You seem like you're doing well," Nino noted, shrinking back a little from the wave of heat coming from inside. And yet, Aiba was wearing a scarf and long sleeves.

"Yeah, well, I've had Leader and Matsujun looking after me." Aiba looked sheepish and happy, which was normal enough. "Come in! If you have time?"

"I don't have long," Sho started, but when Aiba made sad puppy eyes at him he relented. "But I could stay for a little bit."

They followed Aiba inside, slipping out of their shoes and then their jackets after only a moment of the heat.

"Aiba-chan," Sho called out in his best _trying to understand Aiba's perspective but also prepared to be baffled_ voice, "why is the heat on so high? Your bill is going to be through the roof!"

Jun answered him, coming into the entryway and ushering Nino and Sho further in. "It's more comfortable, Sho-kun."

"Jun-kun," Sho said, "I didn't realize you were here still."

"You're being weirder than normal," Nino complained, but Sho could see in his face that he was worried.

"Really?" Aiba asked, popping back out of the bedroom and distracted. "Leader didn't mention anything about it."

Nino caught Sho's eye, and Sho thought they were both thinking the same thing. "Where _is_ Leader?" Sho asked cautiously.

"In the bedroom," Jun answered. There was something about the way he was looking at the two of them, but Sho couldn't place it. It didn't feel quite like _Jun_ , or at least not how he usually looked at them, with fondness or irritation, with seriousness or dorkily gleeful humor.

Nino went to the bedroom door, and screamed, and suddenly everything was moving very fast: Jun was behind Sho and pushing him towards the door, and Aiba had already tugged Nino inside. "Sho!" Nino shouted, "Sho, get out of here!"

Sho broke free of Jun's grip, but the freedom was useless; he was completely unable to think beyond the conflicting thoughts of Nino in danger versus escaping for help. That moment was a moment too long, and something shiny and dark shot out of the bedroom door and grabbed hold of him around his waist, then as he twisted away, another grabbed his wrists, first the right then the left, pulling them together behind Sho and painfully up. He tried to brace himself against the ground, but his socked feet slipped, and then finally he was bodily lifted off the floor and taken into the bedroom.

Even trapped as he was, it still took Sho a long moment to understand what he was seeing. 

There was Aiba holding Nino as Jun methodically undressed him. That was...fairly normal, actually, but the look on Nino's face, the distress--

And then there was the. The thing. The thing that was holding Sho up in the air, steady and still despite his struggles, while its uncountable number of tentacles writhing on the floor, writhing and wrapped around Ohno and--inside of him, inside his mouth, and. Ohno was covered in small dark bruises and his eyes were clenched shut even as he shuddered and--oh shit, was he coming? Did Ohno just--what the fuck was going on?

"Aiba, Jun! What are you doing, what--" but a tentacle wrapped around Sho's face and held in his protests, so he could only watch as Nino was pushed, naked and against his will, into the mass of limbs and Ohno's embrace.

"Oh-chan," Nino whimpered, the muscles in his back shivering visibly at the slow touch of tentacles wrapping around him.

Ohno's mouth was full, of course, but a single tentacle unwrapped from his arm and he used his free hand to hold Nino's neck, gently. Then the tentacle in his mouth slid out with a slurping pop, and Ohno pulled Nino down to him, his mouth small and closed like--

"Oh-chan," Nino whispered, but he had never been able to seriously resist Ohno.

Sho couldn't see exactly what happened, except that Nino struggled for a second, then gasped and pulled away, and his mouth was dark and shining, his eyes glazing over. "Oh," Nino said.

"See?" Aiba smiled from where he and Jun were relaxing on the bed, watching like Sho was. Sho hadn't even noticed them getting undressed. "Pochi just wants everyone to have a good time."

The tentacle around Sho's face finally slid inside while he was boggling at that, wet and strong. Sho tried to pull his face away, but it was too strong and Sho was too overwhelmed to really resist, his arms aching and his feet dangling uselessly.

He couldn't see anything but Pochi and the ceiling. His body was getting hotter and hotter to a soundtrack of Nino's high, quavering voice gasping out wordlessly. When Sho felt Pochi pull out of his mouth, he felt genuinely bereft.

But it was okay--it turned out Pochi just wanted to set him on his feet, make it easier for him to get undressed. Sho was fine with that--Sho was more than fine, even, and Aiba and Jun would help, he was sure.

*

It filled them up, one after the other and then as many as it could at a time; its new family was so demanding. Pochi--it hadn't been sure about the name, but now, hearing the way the first one said, _Pochi good boy_ , now it liked it--only wanted to please, to please and to fill them up. It wanted them happy, and full of his seed.

Soon there would be so many more of them. The second was almost ready to burst. Pochi slid another inside of it, poking around happily--there was space for three in this hole, the second must love Pochi too, must want their little family to grow in number.

But Pochi knew their limits. These one were Pochi's. It wasn't unfeeling, though: Pochi would make sure every little one found a happy family, too.


End file.
